


Spoiling Their Cute Girl

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [32]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Fluff, Gift Giving, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Polygamy, Spoiling your Lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Knock Out and Breakdown like to spoil Sally with lots of gifts.





	

 

Sally couldn't stop the squeal from leaving her mouth.

 

"All this?  For me?"

 

"Of course my little daisy," Knock Out purred into her ear as he came up to her to hold her, the rows of open shoe boxes before them, "If you're going to wear all those lovely dresses I've bought you, you need the right shoes to complete the look."

 

"I... But I thought my nice shoes-"

 

"Oh sweetie," he leaned in to kiss at her earlobe, "Those pretty little things would make you shine.  When you wear those beautiful dresses, you need to sparkle.  Shine.  Utterly destroy anyone else who thinks they're more beautiful then you."

 

"B-But I don't want to ruin someone else's day j-just because I'm wearing something nice too."

 

Knock Out chuckled at Sally flustered look before kissing her nose.  "Oh, my silly little kitten, I don't mean to make it sound bad.  I just want everyone to know how beautiful my precious minx is and how important she is to me."

 

"R-Really?"

 

"Why would I lie to you, my dear?"  He hid down the dark emotions in his head, reminding him of all the dirty things he has done for his boss that he would never let Sally know about, "You're my delightful little blossom," he pulled her up into his arms, "And I intend to taste every last drop of you."

 

Sally's laughter filled the air as he pushed her down onto the couch and made her sing more enticing sounds.

 

xxx

 

"Do you like it?"

 

Sally's mouth hung open as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

 

"H-How...?  How did you... I thought all the special edition plushies had been sold already?"

 

"They were.  I managed to buy this off someone who had gotten their hands on one of them."

 

Sally finally reached out to take the giant gold and blue rabbit plushie from Breakdown's hands.  Only one hundred had been released for this limited edition event when the branch started selling them in the Macy's in Chicago, but even Sally knew getting one would be rather difficult to do.  She had only managed to get a pale pink one on the opening day.

 

But this... it was...

 

"T-Thank you."

 

Breakdown reached up to rub his neck in embarrassment before he found himself catching his lover as she hugged him tight.  He almost dropped her before steadying himself as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

 

"Thank you.  I-I know I wasn't really... I knew it was a long shot... B-But thank you."

 

Blushing hard, Breakdown returned the kiss as he sat down on the loveseat.  "I'm glad you liked it."

 

"It must have cost so much..."

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

"I-I know, but I don't want to-"

 

"I want to spoil you."  Breakdown started kissing down her neck as his arms moved to squeeze her sides.  "I know you don't ask for much, but with all the cute things Knock Out buys you... I want to see you smile too."

 

"Oh Breakdown..." She giggled as he tickled her side, "I don't mind smiling for you."

 

"But I want you to be happy too." Breakdown's hands moved down to her backside, "I know how much you like these gifts.  And it's so much fun to spoil you silly."

 

"You sound like Knock Out."

 

Breakdown chuckled as he started to pull at her skirt, "I try," his smile growing bigger as she opened her legs more to sit in his lap, "He's the better flirt though."

 

"But I like you too," Sally leaned into kiss him again as his hands finally reached up her skirt, "You always make me feel good."

 

"That's what I do best."

 

And he did.  He made her feel very good before she had to start making dinner.  But she knew that later tonight, her lovers would work on make her feel very, very good.

 

Maybe they were spoiling her a little too much.

 

END


End file.
